resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Military Ocean Terminal
Military Ocean Terminal is the second chapter of Resistance: Burning Skies. Synopsis Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez fight their way through the base to get the gun and to load it onto the warship. Intel Locations *'Strange Shellfish:' Located in a small room left of the garage after killing an enemy with an Auger. *'Honorable Discharge:' *'U.S.S. Puerto Rico Armament Upgrade:' *'Extended Hours:' Located in a dark room adjacent to the room with the sign B-1. *'Travel Advisory:' After going through a locker room that has the sign B-3 next to the entrance and exit the door to confront several Chimera while going down stairs, the intel is under those stairs. Gray Tech Locations *A piece of Grey Tech is as seen at the end of the introduction scene of the chapter. As soon as you gain control, get back in the room you came out of in the cutscene and grab the Grey Tech from the desk. *At a certain point you'll have to hit a switch for Ellie to move the Chimeran ship. Behind the switch is a little platform with some stairs in front of it. It's also right under the spot where Ellie is standing. The Grey Tech is behind this platform and next to the Chimeran ship. There's also intel on the platform itself. *After lifting the Chimeran ship for Ellie she seems to get hit by the dropship she shot down. You'll enter the hole in the wall you just opened by moving the ship. Immediately turn left instead of following the other soldier to the right. The Grey Tech is on the ground. *After picking up the previous piece of Grey Tech, you'll go through a corridor and enter an open area where you'll be reunited with Ellie. Follow the wall to your left side when you entered the area and the Grey Tech will be at the end of the wall in the corner. It's to the left of the train with some boxes on. Kill the enemies before you get it. *At a certain point you'll drop down and enter an area with a ramp in the middle. The ramp will take you to the lower level of the building in which you dropped down (under the spot where you dropped down previously). Go down the ramp and once inside there's a truck in front of you. The Grey Tech is behind the truck on a higher platform. *After carrying a wounded soldier, you’ll get on an elevator that breaks and drops down. When you descended the shaft, go through a corridor and you are in a circular room. Next to the entrance of the room is a sign with 'B-1'. When you stand in the entrance, look to the right and you’ll see the piece of Grey Tech on a platform across the gap. You’ll have to go around the whole room to reach it. It's next to a dead soldier and some grenades. *When you're fighting the Abomination, you'll be fighting him from the inside out at first. At a certain point you'll be in an area with two vertical pipes that open up every few seconds. In the middle of the area is a big structure with metal and flesh. The piece of Grey Tech is behind this structure on the right side and on the ground. This is the final part where you are fighting on the Abomination itself. Transcript See Military Ocean Terminal/Transcript Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Levels Category:Levels